Unwanted
by Lady of Infinity
Summary: While spending the summer at the Burrow, Harry has a nice nighttime conversation with someone that blooms into a relationship. Simple and sweet. Oneshot. Contains slash.


Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, well it would be a very different story. But I won't get into that. I do own the plot however.

A/N: After reading a few Harry/Percy fics… this fic was born! Read and review.

* * *

UnwantedHave you ever felt like people really don't care about you at all? Have you ever felt unwanted by your own family? Have you ever felt like no one understands you? Then you know how I feel. To be treated like trash that isn't worth the time to look at. You know how it feels like to have no one notice that you are there. It hurts doesn't it? Yes, it does. 

I thought no one understood what it felt like until I meet him. He went through the same thing with his family. We where like two peas in a pod. We could both understand each other and knew how to make the other feel better. I had someone to pour out my feelings to as he to also had me to talk to.

We never really knew each other until now. I mean we knew each other, but he was just an acquaintance that happened to be my best friend's brother. We said 'Hello' whenever we saw each other, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. But it wasn't until I was staying at the Burrow that we had a heart-to-heart conversation in the middle of the night. If someone had told me that I would be talking to him about who I was, I would have said they needed to go to St. Mungo's.

Percy wasn't all that bad to talk to once you got past his barriers. During the nighttime sitting with me, drinking hot chocolate, he didn't give off the pompous attitude I was normally accustomed to. He listened patiently and talked to me kindly with no tone of disapproval what so ever. I was totally shocked. I expressed my loneliness to him and the feeling of being unwanted by everyone. He told me not to worry because I had a whole lot of people who cared deeply for me. I smiled but I told him that there was a part of me that still felt unwanted and lonely. I told of the emptiness that I felt in my heart. He explained to me that at one time he felt the same way, but then he meet someone who gave him the whole world, but that he too, had felt the emptiness in his own heart. I asked him whom he was talking about, but he only smiled and drank the rest of his hot chocolate.

The rest of the night I sat up wondering who could change Percy from the know-it-all we knew to someone very understanding, kind, sweet, handsome… whoa where did that one come from. I tried to reason out that I could not be attracted to him, but as much as I tried to convince myself I wasn't, I found out that while I was doing that I had convinced myself I was. Strange how the mind works. I didn't know how to cope with this new revelation about myself. I was confused and I didn't understand. I thought maybe if I talked to Percy, he might be able to help me out a bit. But I little part of me didn't want to talk to my new object of affection about my feelings for him. But I wanted to understand a bit better. Percy had already helped me discover who I was once, so I was sure he would help me again.

But as soon as I reached his door, I chickened out. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to ask him one simple question. I hurried back the room I shared with Ron. After that, I couldn't sleep. I was full of regret for not asking. I was too shy as well as too stubborn. Days went by like this. I looked at him and secretly hoped that I could talk to him again. I was too weak to do something so simple, but it wasn't that simple at all. I had the whole Weasley family swarming around me and I never got a chance to be alone until nighttime, but by then it was already to late to talk to him. I was greatly frustrated. Three days went by with the same results. It drove me up the wall that I could not have any time alone in the house. By weeks end I had had enough I took my broom and flew far away from the Burrow, as far away as I could go, anyway.

I landed in a meadow, not far from the house. It was quite and tranquil. The kind of peace I needed. I set down near the pond and laid back to sort my thoughts, which was much easier now that I didn't hear the voices of all the Weasley's in my head. The sound of the willows swaying to the light breeze, the singing of the songbirds and the soft glow of the sun gave me a feeling of serenity. It was a wonderful feeling. This is what I needed to relax from the daily stress of the Weasley household, I only wished I could share this moment with Percy.

I heard a strange rustling sound coming from behind me. I opened one eye to see a pair of long legs in jeans. My eyes traveled the contours of the others persons body. From the white T-shirt and freckled arm to the masculine freckled face, hazel blue eyes and the abundance of fiery hair. It was this person I was hoping to share this exact moment with.

"Nice day, huh, Harry?" he asked me looking out towards the middle of the pond.

"Yeah…" I wanted to slap myself for not saying more than one stupid word. "Ya know, I was just thinking about you," I blurted out before I knew I had said it. When I realized what I had said, I covered my mouth to keep it from further giving out dangerous info on what was going on in my head at that exact moment.

He looked down at me, gave me a smile, and a little laugh. I blushed. He must really think I'm dumb now. I felt stupid that being around him made me feel giddy and that I could say everything that was on my mind. It was like I was turning into a little schoolgirl, but it was a good feeling.

"You know, I was thinking of you, too." Whoa! Back up a sec… he was also thinking about me? Could he possibly feel the same way? "May I sit next to you?" he asked. I nodded my head, and he sat down. I blushed at how close we were sitting next to each other. I have never been this close to a person, but it was a good feeling and I didn't fight it.

"I come here often, to think and get away from my family. I love them, but sometimes I need a little alone time," he said looking at me. His hazel eyes looked at me intensely. I could help but blush and look away. Wow another thing in common. We now share the same thinking spot. Maybe it could become our make-out spot… what a sec… that was a bold thought, a very bold thought. Must not let mind and mouth get out of control.

"I came here to be alone with my thoughts, but I can't seem to understand them any better," I replied. Hey well now, that was a good response. Nothing to give away my cause of solitary time to talk to oneself like a crazy person that needs to go to St. Mungo's and who just happed to like their best friends brother. Well here was my opportune moment to talk to him. Must not back out… must not back out… I coached myself. I need to talk to him and I have no one else.

He seemed to sense my distress and asked me if I would like to talk about it. I shook my head no and looked at him and said I was okay. I knew he didn't buy my answer, but he did not question me further. For that I was grateful. Maybe I'll tell you some other time Percy, when I don't feel like such a big coward. That time may be soon or it may be never, which either depends on how long I will live or how long I may feel this way about you. Who knows, only time. I suppressed a snort at that quote I once heard in a song on the radio.

I looked out at the pond and the trees and flowers and trying my damnedest to try and not focus my gaze at him. I didn't want to seem prude, but I wanted him to know I was at least interested. Now if I could only get him to look at me. That may prove to a bit hard. I was never good at flirting with boys or girls. I was too shy and was afraid of what others my think of me. Growing up at the Dursley's was a tough experience, so I am very grateful that this is my last year and then I can leave the Dursley's for good.

I tried to think of something that conveyed what I was thinking at this moment. However this proved to be difficult because I could not hear myself think. I could only hear the sound of the tree branches in the wind and his breathing, it was a sweet sound that made me sleepy, and I vaguely wondered if he would mind if I feel sleep on his shoulders.

"Harry," I vaguely heard him say. I hummed a response. He let out a small sigh, before I felt him shift slightly. I began to wonder if he was trying to get away from me, but that thought was soon banished as I felt soft lips press against my own. Needless to say I was shocked and pleased at the same time. He probably felt my shock, because as soon as the kiss began, it ended. "Sorry," he mumbled, about to make a move to get up.

Now that I was fully awake, I grabbed his wrist to keep firmly in place. He looked at me and I looked at him, but only for a moment. "Don't be," I murmured softly, before pressing my lips against his, an little more forceful than our first kiss. He gasped in surprise, and I took advantage of that and let my tongue slip in hesitantly into new territory. When I felt him respond, I closed my eyes, and let myself go. Our tongues lazily dueled and then moved on to explore each other's mouths.

We soon parted for air. His cheeks were slight flushed and his breathing a little heavy. He didn't seem to know what to say, but I didn't know either. We didn't have to say anything, besides words would have only ruined the moment. I liked him, he liked me, and the kiss was the only proof I needed. He wrapped an arm around me to bring me closer, and we sat there under the tree watching the world pass us by. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, and the slight pressure upon the top of my head was enough to let me know the he too, was asleep.

Some time later, when the sun was beginning to go down, did we wake up. Waking up and facing the world didn't seem so bad anymore, especially when waking up in his arms. We looked at each other, and smiled, before briefly sharing a kiss. We looked to the setting sun, watching its colors change. We stood up and joined hands.

"I think it's about time we head back," he said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, we wouldn't want your mum getting worried."

He let out a chuckle. "Mum is always worried, besides I don't think they noticed I was gone. But the Boy-Who-Lived, I think they would notice if you were gone."

With that, we looked one last time to the sun and the clearing, before we headed home, hand in hand. On the way, we laughed and shared jokes, and I learned a little more about him. I think I knew more about him than even his brothers did. I also learned the answer to my question from the other night a week ago. I was the one he had found, I was the one who had changed him, even if I didn't know. For that, I was grateful.

As we neared to house, we shared one last kiss, and then we let go of each other's hands. The was no need to let them in on our secret. We liked the two of us knowing just fine, thank you. Of course sooner or later they would eventually find out. Secrets don't stay secrets for long in the Weasley household.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there it is. My first HP slash… on that is. Well I hope you like it. That's all for now. Keep a look out for more to come. 


End file.
